


Hospital Visits

by alphvjensen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoyed Sam, Drugged Dean, Fluff, Hurt Dean, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Married Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphvjensen/pseuds/alphvjensen
Summary: What happens when your idiot of a husband gets hurt and is put in a hospital? Nothing other than the fact that the doctors had to administer some anesthesia to get through surgery. Oh, and he knows just what to say to make you blush like a little school girl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because I just posted that hella angsty piece a few moments ago, here's some fluffy fluffiness.

He blinked a couple of times, trying to reorient himself. His brain still thick with the fog that the medicine produced.

The doctors told Sam that he might be a little disoriented at first due to the anesthesia that they had to administer to him to complete the surgery but it shouldn't last more than a couple of hours. They were free to go the moment that Dean woke up and frankly, that moment couldn't come soon enough. Sam wanted to get Dean home, in the safety of the Bunker where he could heal without the dangers of being discovered.

Dean looked around the room, trying to remember where he was, when his gaze landed on the brown haired boy sitting in the hospital chair that was frankly too small for him and that signature, cocky, flirtatious smirk appeared on his face. He was starting to think that all the hot nurses were a lie that hollywood produced to sell movies. That or they all retired to do porn.

“Well hello, nurse,” he drawled that smirk on his face. “Is it time for my check-up?”

“No, Dean,” Sam groaned. Why did his brother have to make everything sound like it came straight out of a porno. I mean, fuck, he just woke up and it was already starting to sound like the first five minutes of one. He grabbed his clothes from the bedside table and tossed it to him. “Get dressed.”

Dean looked down at the clothes in his lap and then up at Sam, a dazed and confused look on his face.

“If you’re not here for my check-up then why are you here, nurse?” He asked, his interest in the man growing even greater.

“I’m not your nurse, Dean.” Sam replied.

He stared at Sam quizzically, his head cocking to the side, a small pout pulled at his lips, looking so much like a goddamn child. The lights that were humming overhead seem to make the freckles that were peppered across his face stand out even more. It was honestly too adorable. “Hmm, I guess that makes sense. You’re way to hot to be a nurse.” And just like that, he had to ruin.

However Sam could feel blush rising to his face. Even now, after years of living with the fucker, Dean always managed to make Sam feel like a blushing school girl.

“Aw, you’re cute when you blush." Apparently there was no verbal filter anymore. "Is there anyway that I can convince you to take you out on a date?”

Sam sighed at him, running a hand down his face. “You’re married, Dean.” He saw the shock on his face.

"I am?" He breathed. "Who did I marry?"

“Well, me. At least according to the insurance.”

And the man just stared at Sam like he couldn’t believe it.

“You’re…married to me? How the hell did I manage to get you to marry me? I mean…you are way out of my league.” Oh how badly Sam wished that he could have recorded that.

“I just lowered my standards. Now get dressed before the doctors come in here, figure out that the insurance that I gave them was fake and have us arrested."

Dean nodded slowly, his mouth slightly agape as he looked at Sam, still not believing that he had snagged Sam as a husband. Sam closed the blinds that were behind him and helped Dean stand so he could get dressed.

And he was pretty much useless, his fingers not as nimble as they usually were. Sam helped him slide his black t-shirt over his head and pulled the flannel up on his shoulders. And then when Dean couldn’t button up his jeans for the life of him (I mean, who the fuck invented buttons. Go with velcro or at least elastic), Sam did that for him too.

“Whoa, hey there nurse." Dean said suddenly. "You’re getting a little handsy. I’m a married man.” He smirked at Sam.

“Oh, shut up, Dean.”

And as Sam guided Dean through the hospital to the car that he wasn’t going to let Dean drive no matter how much he pouted and whined, Dean couldn’t wipe the boyish smile off his face, telling every person that would listen to him that Sam were his, sounding very much like the luckiest guy in the whole world.

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts, comments and opinions are always welcomed.


End file.
